


Lady of the West

by Whedonista93



Series: Modern(ish) Miko [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Modern Era, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 13:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18661228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whedonista93/pseuds/Whedonista93
Summary: Ladies and gentleman of the Western Council, I present to you, Kagome, Shikon Miko, Lady of the West!





	Lady of the West

“Did you choose your attire purposefully?” Sesshomaru asks quietly.

Kagome looks up and nods sheepishly. “Uh, yeah, actually.”

He smirks down at her. “Well done.”

She beams back at him.

“Ready?”

She tightens her hand where it rests in the crook of his elbow and nods.

He leads her up a flight of stone steps - they’d driven well past city limits to a castle Kagome hadn’t known the likes of which still existed in today’s world - to a set of double doors with two men posted outside. They eye Kagome curiously, but at the sight of Sesshomaru, open the doors without comment. They step out onto a balcony that overlooks an open, brightly lit room that’s dominated by a truly massive round table. The only concession to a head of the table is two larger, more ornate chairs next to each other at the farthest end of the room.

Sesshomaru points to those chairs. “Our seats.” He raises her hand to his mouth, brushing his lips across her knuckles. “The seat next to mine has sat empty far too long, Miko.”

Kagome smiles then huffs. “I’m still not sure how I feel about this whole dramatic entrance thing.”

He smirks. “Let an old demon have his fun.”

Kagome laughs. “ _Fine._ ”

He squeezes her hand one last time before stepping back out the doors, leaving her alone with Toshiro. A couple minutes later, he reappears below among the clumps of demons talking quietly amongst themselves. His appearance ratchets the tension in the room, but he doesn’t appear to notice, and casually makes his way toward his seat, dropping into it elegantly, expression indicating he’s already bored of proceedings that haven’t even started yet.

Kagome stifles a giggle.

“He’s not what I expected,” Toshiro confides quietly.

Kagome smiles, briefly turning her gaze to her companion. “He wasn’t what I expected either, once I actually got to know him.”

Toshiro stares at her. “You really are the Shikon Miko.”

Kagome shrugs lightly, turning her gaze back to the table.

“I feel like I should’ve known, but how could I?”

“You know now.” A tall young man, with pale skin and bright, untamable-looking red hair bounds into the seat on Sesshomaru’s right. Kagome laughs, light and free and happy, and leans against the railing. “Oh, Shippou!”

“Of course,” Toshiro huffs a laugh. “Lord Shippou has often boasted being adopted by the Shikon Miko. You truly thought of him as a son?”

Kagome nods, bright smile still on her face, eyes still on the fox demon. “He was so young back then…”

“It must be odd… so much time passing in what was only a year for you.”

Kagome’s laugh is brittle this time. “You have no idea.”

By some silent queue, all the demons in the room below take their seats around the table or station themselves along the edges of the room. There aren’t many empty seats. Now that everyone is stationary, Kagome recognizes more than one person she’s healed in the past few months.

Sesshomaru calls the Council to order, briefly addresses a few minor concerns, and then opens the floor to the rest of the Council. It doesn’t take long for voices to overlap one another - all expressing the same general concern: the stability of the Seat of the West.

Kagome takes that as her queue and quietly slips away from the balcony, down the stairs, and into the shadows at the back of the lower room, Toshiro as her own shadow.

The overlapping voices continue as Kagome quietly works her way around the room, sticking to the shadows, until she’s almost directly behind Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru, for his part, looks wholly unimpressed until it finally quiets down. “Are you all quite through?”

One brave soul, Kagome is going to guess a bear demon, if the tattoo on his arm is any indication, bravely speaks up. “We have a right to be concerned for the stability of the House that protects us, Lord Sesshomaru, and a house of one is only strong for so long. You must take a mate.”

“I _must_?” Sesshomaru questions, something almost like bemusement. “I have rarely been good at doing what I am told I must. Were that the case, I would have taken a mate centuries ago. I am curious, I admit, at the sudden urgency of this insistence on a mate. Is there a threat I am unaware of?”

Shippou snorts. “Yeah, three lords in this room have daughters that just came of age. Boru,” he waves toward the bear demon, “included. And they’re all hoping to snag some influence on the Lord of the West before they have to settle for subpar matches.”

Sesshomaru raises an eyebrow. “Indeed?”

Boru turns an interesting shade of red before muttering something unintelligible and sinking into his chair.

Shippou smirks.

Sesshomaru sighs. “Well, I do so hate to disappoint my people.”

A few hopeful gazes turn toward the head of the table.

Sesshomaru stands. “People of the Western Council, may I present to you, the Lady of the West.”

Kagome squares her shoulders, takes a breath, and steps into the light, walking steadily toward the table, accepting Sesshomaru’s outstretched hand with a smile. Silence reigns. It is broken when Shippou cries out, leaping from his chair and actually using table to launch around Sesshomaru and tackle Kagome in a fierce hug. Kagome stumbles back, laughing, but maintains her footing as Shippou bends low to wrap his arms around her waist and tuck his head into her shoulder.

She strokes his hair and blinks away the happy tears that fill her eyes. “Hello, Shippou.”

He turns his head to glare at Sesshomaru without releasing Kagome. “I oughta kick your ass for not telling me.”

Sesshomaru scoffs. “As if you could, kit.”

Kagome jostles Shippou’s shoulders and whispers in his ear. “Behave. And be kind. I only found him a few hours ago.”

Shippou turns an adoring gaze up at her. “It’s really you?”

She smiles and brushes his hair out of his eyes. “It’s really me.”

He shifts his head and finally notices the mating mark on her neck. His eyes go wide and accusing as he hisses up at her, “Hours? Hours and you’re already bonded?”

Kagome nods. “We’ll have a ceremony or something later, but we needed to deal with this as fast as we could.”

She jerks her chin over his shoulder and he seems to remember they’re in the middle of Council and straightens sheepishly. “Right.”

She caresses his cheek fondly. “We’ll catch up later, I promise.”

Shippou allows himself to lean into the touch momentarily before he straightens again and forces himself to return to his seat, shooting an apologetic glance at Sesshomaru as he does. The rest of the Council is still staring in shocked silence.

Boru breaks it. “A human?! My Lord, this Council will _not_ acknowledge a human as Lady of the West!”

In the next moment, three things happen simultaneously:

One, Sesshomaru, in  the blink of an eye, is towering over Boru, Bakusaiga at the bear demon’s throat, pressing hard enough to draw blood. “It is the place of _no one_ ,” Sesshomaru growls, “on this Council to question or challenge who this Sesshomaru takes as mate. And my mate _will_ be treated with the respect that is due to the Lady of the West.”

Two, Kagome completely releases the tight rein she had placed on her reiki when they had left Sesshomaru’s office earlier. In a rather impressive imitation of Sesshomaru, she sneers at the Council in disdain. Every youkai in the room is flattened against their chairs, the walls, or knocked to the ground. Only Sesshomaru remains standing. Kagome sees recognition don on many faces, fear on some, sneers on others, amidst murmurs of “Miko.”

Three, InuYasha comes through the doors. Time seems to slow as he takes in the scene. The shock of seeing Kagome is less than he expected, but the sight of the mating bite on her bared neck is a shock he never expected. He looks around the room before actually registering her position at the table, and as soon as he notices _that_ particular detail, he is flying across the room toward his brother, sword drawn.

Kagome groans. “Really, already?”

Shippou moves next to her and shrugs. “Usually these days they just snipe at each other.”

Kagome quirks an eyebrow at her adopted son. “Trying to say it’s me?”

The fox demon grimaces. “Uh… would it sound better if I said you illicit passionate responses?”

Kagome snorts a laugh. “Oh gods.”

They turn back to the brothers fighting on the table.

Kagome notices Sesshomaru is just blocking InuYasha’s swings, and lazily at that. “InuYasha! Knock it off!”

Shippou elbows her gently.

She turns toward him.

He makes a swooping gesture around his neck, eyes full of mischief. “He still wears the-”

Kagome grins and opens her mouth, then closes it and waits until InuYasha stumbles off their makeshift arena, so he’ll break the floor instead of the table. Before Sesshomaru can follow his brother off the table, Kagome lets her voice ring out clearly through the room, “Sit, boy!”

InuYasha slams face first into the stone floor.

Sesshomaru calmly sheaths his sword and returns to Kagome’s side.

Several tensely silent moments pass before InuYasha manages to roll over with a groan. “Five centuries. I forgot how much that sucks.”

“Well if you would use your words before your sword, I wouldn’t have had to do it,” Kagome chastises.

InuYasha shoves to his feet, immediately noticing Sesshomaru at Kagome’s side, a hand casually resting at the small of her back, and Kagome leaning into him comfortably. “The hell?!”

Shippou, always one for a bit of dramatics, jumps up on the table. “Ladies and gentleman of the Western Council, I present to you, Kagome, Shikon Miko, Lady of the West!”


End file.
